unexpected merriage
by candy1999
Summary: When eight-teen year old Hinata has to marry twenty-four year old sasuke uchiha just to satisfice her father and make both businesses bigger. But having to marry him with no interest and feeling no love towards him how would she make it alive? read and review
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day she never wanted to come, that she even prayed to wake up dead so she wouldn't have to face this day, but of course all those hours of praying were just a waste of time. Today was the day she would marry the one and only sasuke uchiha which was unexpected for me and the whole family.

But he didn't ask her for mirage because he loved her no he asked her to marry him because he was forced to ask her for mirage, his father had forced sasuke to marry her and of course she couldn't say no

If she would have said no to her father, he would have kicked her out of the house and wouldn't even look at her, he would have acted as if she never was born or would have acted as if she had died.

She would never want to have herself feel that feeling of loneliness.

I the timid yet shy Hinata hyuga today would marry sasuke uchiha without love or interest, but she guessed that was life …. Right?

With a deep yet long yawn she looked at herself on the long mirror that was standing right in front of her. She was wearing a simple white dress that was made by the finest silky cloth the world ever saw, it has white real pearls trailing around her waist. Her small but long arms where hidden by the white flowery sleeve of her dress. she had a hint of makeup on and was wearing a unwanted crown on top of her long black wig. She was to wear a wig because it suited her the best that nobody even known that she had been wearing a wig all this time, not even her father knew use she had lied to him by telling him that she had painted her hair black but the only reason she had lied to him was because she didn't want to lose the only thing that reminded her of her mother.

But the thing that threw her off was that She was wearing glass high heels that were making her feet flow with pain.

"I could always throw them across the room and say I tripped and they just suddenly broke" she spoke as she rose up her dress up a bit to see her aching feet forced inside those expensive high heels .

"It's too late the wedding is about to start in about five minutes" said hanabi as she entered the uchiha gest room. The wedding was taking place at the uchiha's mansion's yard. It was so big and crowed outside that she can hear footsteps going up and down, chattering, gossiping but all that to her was

Blah, blah, blah

Looking at hanabi she noticed that she was wearing a simple purple short dress and had her hair up in a bun. With a smile on her face she asked her little sister "how do I look?"

"You look unhappy" she said with a sad face. She walked over to her little sister and placed her hand on top of her head and spoke softly "If father is happy then I will also be happy"

"Hinata you are going to go straight to hell marrying someone who you don't even know well" hanabi said as she pulled away from her sister's hand.

With a sigh she spoke "please understand me."

Hanabi looked down and said "I'll try" after she said this she hugged her big sister. Hinata wiped her fallen tear softly not wanting to ruin her makeup.

"Hinata its time" her fathers voice said as he stud at the door way wearing a white tuxedo. With one last look at Hinata she bowed at Hinata and their father before she walked out of the room.

Hinata picked up her roses and walked toward her father he grabbed her hand and with a nod they walked out of the room and started to make their way down the long white stairs until they reached the big opened doors that led out the big yard.

Sucking in as much air as she could Hinata prepared herself for what was coming. As soon as they walked out on the yard all the guest got up from their seats and smiled as they made their way toward the priest and the uchiha who was wearing a black tuxedo as his hair was spiked up in the back. While he had a bored expression.

Once they reached him she gave her father a small nod before he walked away and sat down next to hanabi and neji who was talking to his partner tenten. Before looking at sasuke she let out her breath and turned to him with a smile on her face. They both grabbed each other's hands.

They waited for the priest to finish his speech before they could say their vows, once the priest was finish Hinata said her vows

"I, Hinata hyuga, take you sasuke uchiha, to be my husband , to have and hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us apart" while saying this she couldn't help but feel her heart ache, but she held her head high not giving up a single painful tear that wanted to exit her eyes.

"I, sasuke uchiha, take you Hinata hyuga, to be my wife, to have and hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us apart" sasuke said as he forced a small smile on his face.

"The two of you may exchange your rings." The priest said

Once they have exchanged their rings, Hinata noticed that sasuke forced his hand to raise her chin and give her a small kiss that meant nothing to both Hinata and sasuke. This kiss had nothing special other than the fact that, that was the first kiss that they shared together.

She didn't blush but she did smile a little not wanting to look bad in front of all there guest.

Once they parted she noticed that all the guests were clapping loudly, cheering, and drinking secretly. With a small smile she noticed neji and tenten talking to each other while they glanced at her with a smile. Father shook hands with fugaku while they smiled and drank wine.

Hinata looked at sasuke who was looking at her with a small smile.

"Shall we" he said in her ear as he held out his hand for hers.

"Yes" she said.

XxXxXx

She had never imagined that she imagined that she would marry at such a age and that she would be marrying sasuke uchiha, but then again she was just marrying him for business. She always imagined marrying someone she loved, someone she desired but life was the opposite for her.

She looked at her guests who were dancing on the dance floor while she sat next to her husband who was just staring at the night sky. Neither of them mentioned dancing like they were supposed to be. So she just chose not bring it up.

He then looked at her with a smile that made her nervous. "Want to dance?" he asked as he looked at his father with a hateful look. She took one glance at her father who gave her a nod. As she looked back at sasuke she nodded and got up from her chair while sasuke followed her to the dance floor. As they walked to the dance floor all the guests looked at them while clapping and talking.

Sasuke stud in front of me as he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close to him, I closed my eyes as wrapped my arms around his neck. We danced slowly to the nice slow song that was playing as I danced with him I noticed his heart was beating nice and slow. She rested her head on his chest which made me feel somehow safe while he placed his forehead on top of my forehead.

xXxXxXx

"Your luggage is ready and in the car miss Hinata" the maid said with a bow. "Thank you" she said softly as she finish brushing her hair\wig. She had taken off her wedding dress and changed to a white simple dress with another pair of high heel which were also making her feet ache.

She was getting ready for her honeymoon with sasuke her husband, she was feeling nervous to the bone. She didn't even know where they were going. But would they really do it, she never even did it in her eighteen years but that didn't make her worry. But she would just have to see what would happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who read my story and got interested in it. To be sincere I really didn't plan to make this fanfic ,it came out of the blue when I was eating some oatmeal on my bed while watching a gay program, but oh well so if you would stick with me and this fanfic lets find out what it will turn out in the end. (^_^) PEACE OUT!

xXxXxXx

"Are you ready to go?" asked sasuke as she made my way down the stairs he was in a black tuxedo. With a nod he opened the house door and walked out. Father, neji and hanabi were at the door looking at her as she stud in front of them. "Don't mess anything up, you got that Hinata" father said which sounded more like an order.

"Yes father" she said as she bowed. "I would do what I can" she said as she closed her eyes and held in tears. This was something that made her want to cry like a baby. But she's supposed to start acting like an adult like a WOMAN.

She reopened her eyes and saw her father had already left. She looked at hanabi and neji and gave them a small smile. Neji looked at her with sad eyes while hanabi started to cry while she ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Good luck Hinata, I love you" hanabi said as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. The feeling of sadness and unhappiness washed over Hinata as she pulled away from hanabi.

With a tear running down hinatas cheek she gave a hug to neji and walked out of the house saying "goodbye see you soon." she stopped on her tracks once she a distance away from the house door and wiped away her tears before she walked toward sasuke who was leaning against a black Mercedes while he looked at the rocky ground. She walked to the passenger's side and spoke up "let's go" while saying this she felt a cold chill run up and down her spine.

He turned to her with a smirk as he slid in the car. Somehow she felt so bewildered just by seeing his smirk. But like the coward she was and still is she just stud there thinking if she should get in or make a run for it and run far away from here, go somewhere she wouldn't be found somewhere she could just disappear for a long time.

"We don't have all the time in the world you know" she heard sasuke say with an annoyed voice. She first looked around and saw that it was night and was very dark. The only thing that gave light was the lamp that was next to the house door.

'so if I run now I won't be able to see anything and would fall flat on my face' she thought as she sigh and got in the car. As she put on her seat belt she couldn't help but feel his gaze on her. As she turned to him she saw he was looking at her with a thinking expression that made her wonder what he was thinking.

"What?" she asked out of the blue to see what would be his respond?

"no, nothing simply nothing" he said with a grin as he turned on the engine and started to drive toward our destination. While watching him she noticed he was really handsome like girls described him. His fine features were sharp as a new sharpened pencil. His hair looked so soft it was so hard not to touch it. But she just kept holding onto her dress so she wouldn't do anything stupid like touch his hair.

"Aren't you curious to know where we are going to spend our honeymoon at?" he asked as he glanced her direction.

"Not really" she said as she swallowed in a gulp of fear and curiosity, she wondered what he would do to her and how he would act toward her once they were alone. Maybe he would act cruel and cold like he did to others or maybe he would act like an abusive man that likes to make women beg for him to stop.

No he can't be that type of man right? Or is he? What if he turns out to be that type of man. What would become of me?

She was too young to die and be the hit news tomorrow.

She took one glance at him and saw he looked like a quiet, calm type who looked as if he would harm anything not even an ant. She should try to get to know him since they are now married.

XxXxXx

It has been over three hours since she sat on the same black leathered car seat of sasuke's Mercedes it was comfortable but yet depressing. She tried to keep her eyes pasted on looking outside the window not wanting to be looking at sasuke and think of him as a bad man.

As she looked out the window she noticed little things due to it being dark but she could see dozen trees as they pass by some of the trees were at the blooming state like she called them and there were others that looked skinny as a pencil.

Next to the trees was a big lake that showed the reflection of the big white moon, it was just beautiful it looked so peaceful and warming but at the same time it looked very lonely as if it was missing something, something to make it more beautiful. She closed her eyes and thought of what it was missing what it could be and some point it made her think that both she and the lake were the same.

She was missing?

And the lake was missing?

Both were missing something but didn't know what exactly what they were both missing. It was like a unfinished puzzle. She could feel her tears wanting freedom but she couldn't afford to let sasuke see how weak she was so she swallowed them down and blinked a couple of times, wanting her tears to disappear.

After a moment she heard sasuke speak "are you crying?" he asked with concern "no" Hinata said as she tried to make her voice even. "You don't have to lie" he said annoyed. "I'm not lying!" she almost yelled.

"Whatever." he said in a cold tone. She glanced at sasuke and saw he had the same annoyed expression as usual. That at least made her feel a little relieved, but she felt bad on almost snapping at her 'husband' who did nothing but ask if she was crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you" she spoke soft and low but she was sure he heard. "I can understand how you feel" he said as he glanced at her and shoot her a smile. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Forget it." he said as he rolled his eyes and turned his attention on the road. She smiled a little at herself as she looked out the window once again. After a while she was able to see a lot of lights up ahead and in sight she saw konoha city she had been there once but it was only for a little while due to the fact that her mother was giving birth to hanabi but that was years ago. Would they spend their honeymoon at konoha city or were they just driving by?

As they entered konoha city Hinata kept her eyes looking out the window admiring all the street lights and tall buildings. She also saw people walking in hurry and some were taking their time to walk. The view reminded her of movies that were always so dramatic but never the less exciting. She then glanced to sasuke and saw he was looking at her with investigating eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with concern in her tone. "We will be arriving soon" he said as he took his eyes off her. He saying that made her nervous. Once again. She couldn't keep calm in her seat, that was until sasuke parked in front of a tall glassy building.

"let's go" sasuke said as he got out of the car and started to walk toward the apartment building. Hinata quickly got out of the car and ran towards sasuke not wanting to end up in awkward situations. Or so. Once she was by sasukes side she noticed he was looking at her with a questioning look. As if he was trying to read her mind in one single strike. Which made her feel watched. Just when she was about to ask him what was wrong he opened the lobby door and walked in without looking back at her the whole time he talked to the lobby guy. After some time had passed sasuke walked toward Hinata with a room key. "were going to stay here for our honeymoon, if you don't like it then there's the door" he said coldly as he narrowed his eyes at Hinata.

Hinata looked at the lobby door and wished she could run out of this damn building and get hit by a bus badly, but of course she couldn't do that to her father. With all her guts tied up she turned to sasuke and said "What's our room number?" as she stared at sasuke she saw a smirk form on his face. Which she much wanted to slap off.

"follow me then" sasuke said as he started to walk into the open elevator, she following suit.

I WAS KIND OF DIZZY WHILE I WAS WRITEING THIS SO SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERTSAND MOST OF IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE BETTER THAN THIS SO UNTIL THEN ….. PEACE OUT!


End file.
